Stories of Fantasies
by Sissy
Summary: This was originally a one-shot story, but I made it into a book of fantasy stories. Containes: Blondie Locks, Snow Brown, etc. for now. Completed? Lots of TsuxHi!
1. Blondie Locks

Yami no Matsuei's:

                          Stories of Fantasies 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, but heck! I sure wish I did! I don't own Goldie Locks either, so don't sue. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This was an idea I had when I finished reading a fanfic called "Little Blonde Reading Freak" Hope you all like it! I have to finish this quickly and get back to my other fanfic of YnM. Forgive me if there is any OOC-ness and enjoy! No, really. I do hope you like it. Though the OOC-ness couldn't be avoided please forgive me for that!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blondie Locks

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

   It was quiet.

   Hisoka sat in his cozy little bed. He had been grounded for reading too much, by his 'mother', Hakushaku. He felt hungry all of a sudden. That was normal since it was late noon and he hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch. He looked around at his empty room and empty bookshelves. His 'mother' had taken all his books and hid them somewhere inside the house. He sighed and looked out his window. He saw his 'mother' leave the house for some unknown reason. He took this glorious chance and went outside his room and down the stairs in search for food. He looked at the empty living room. Alas, he was alone and entered the kitchen. He looked for food and found the reason why his mother left. The kitchen was empty clean. Hisoka, with nothing to do went outside and stretched himself. Suddenly, he smelled food. He wanted to go but controlled himself. Yet, since he hadn't eaten anything and his 'mother' was out of the house it wouldn't hurt to take a peek or sip of what was cooked. So off Hisolocks went, but he didn't skip like a girl (though that **would** have been funny) or run like a hungry maniac (that would have been more funnier) instead, he walked.

   Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest a family of 'bears' (if that's what you call a family consisting of an accountant for a dad, a freak scientist for a mom, a half dog person for a child and a small pet owl) was about to eat some soup for lunch when the 'father' bear kind of tried to yell:

"My soup's too hot!"

"Well, mine is too…kinda, but I'm not complaining" the 'mother', Watari said

"What about you, Tsu-" Tatsumi began, but stop in his tracks when he saw that 'his son' had already eaten his soup.

"This was really good! Can I have some more Watari?" the child, Tsuzuki asked

"Tsuzuki-san" Tatsumi cleaned his glasses

"Uh, sorry. *ahem* My soup's too cold!" Tsuzuki wailed

"Don't you mean hot?" Watari asked and the inu-man sweatdroped

"*ahem* Why don't we take stroll around the woods while our soup gets cold" Tatsumi suggested

"Great idea! …Papa…" Tsuzuki snickered

   So off went our family of men dressed as really bad bears. Hisolocks arrived at the house and looked inside the kitchen through the kitchen window. He smelled the 'wonderful' soup and entered the kitchen through the kitchen's back door, which was left open by our clumsy family of bears. He sat uncomfortably in the father's chair and took a sip of Tatsumi's soup. He choked and spit out the soup.

"Yuck! What is this? Condense water soup?" Hisolocks sat up

   Hisolocks approached Watari's soup. He was about to sit and sip a bit when he saw that the soup was crystal clear and that on the bottom of the bowl it said; "Mad Scientist At Work" and slowly walked away from the bowl. He approached the smallest…biggest bowl, which was completely empty. He sweatdroped. Suddenly he felt tired and went up the stairs of the house. He entered the bedrooms, which were…all in the same room… So Hisolocks went and rested in the father's bed. Hisolocks moved so much that he said:

"This is too uncomfortable" and he left the bed

   He moved to the next bed. This bed looked like if you rested in it you would get caught and never see light again.

"No if it was the last bed on Earth" he said and moved to the last bed

   This bed looked good enough to rest in. As soon as he rested in it he felt very tired and fell asleep.

   Then our sweet family of bears entered their house and went towards the kitchen. Tatsumi saw his part of his soup on the floor and said:

"Someone's been drinking from my soup"

   Watari saw his and said:

"Hey~! No one drank from mine!"

   Tsuzuki saw his and said:

"Someone drank mine entirely! Oh, wait. My bad! I drank mine from the start!"

"Let's check our room to see if there's someone there" Tatsumi said and they all nodded

   They went up the stairs and into their room. Tatsumi saw his bed and said:

"Someone messed up my bed. I mean, someone slept in my bed and got away"

   Watari looked at his bed and said:

"No one slept in my bed! I'm not loved anymore!"

   Tsuzuki saw that someone was sleeping in his bed and said:

"Someone slept in my bed and is still sleeping in it"

   Both the 'father' and 'mother' looked at their 'child' and saw him waiving his tail. Then, Hisolocks woke up and as soon as he saw the family of bears he fell on his back on the other side of the bed. Tsuzuki ran to his side.

"Are you alright, miss?" Tsuzuki asked

"I'm not a girl!" Hisolocks said standing up as he blushed furiously

"What are you doing in my house?" Tatsumi asked

"I was-" Hisolocks began but was cut of by Tsuzuki

"Marry me Blondie Locks!" Tsuzuki declared

"Wha-?" the others said in disbelief

"No!!!" Hisolocks yelled

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked

"1: I don't know you, 2: that's too early and 3: I don't like you" Hisolocks said

"I think it's a great idea! What do you think…honey…?" Watari asked trying to control his laughter

   Suddenly, a priest by the name of Konoe came through the door of the room. He held in his hand the Bible.

"Who's getting married?" Konoe asked

"We are!" a voice said

   The voice came from a man that had entered the room with his girlfriend; it was Terazuma and Wakaba, the traveling adventurers.

"Why do people keep coming in here?" Tatsumi wondered to himself

"Oh~! So many people! Little brother let's eat them!" another voice said

   Two 'wolf' chicken brothers entered the room.

"Wrong story you two" Watari said, but too late.

   Konoe, the priest opened his Holy Bible and took a gun out of it. Everyone backed away from Konoe as he pointed the gun at the Goushoshin brothers.

"By the power invested in me, I now declare you dead!" Konoe said and began to fire

"Waah! Let's jettison out of here!" Goushoshin said and both ran away, followed by Konoe who kept screaming, "The Lord won't forgive you!" and Terazuma and Wakaba who kept screaming, "You have to marry us! Come back~!"

"How 'bout some dinner…honey…?" Watari asked

"Yeah, I'd like that" Tatsumi said and both men left the room

"Uh, my 'mom' warned me about this place… I should have listen to 'her'" Hisoka said

"Hisoka~~~!" Marry me~!" Tsuzuki begged

"No. Goodbye" Hisoka…Hisolocks said and left

"No one loves me…" Tsuzuki said lowly to himself

   A few days passed and Hisolocks was given back his books. He began reading when he noticed a book called; Goldie Locks. He picked up the book and threw it in the trashcan. Then he remembered the small adventure he had a few days ago and for some reason missed the man that wanted to marry him. His 'mother' Hakushaku entered the room and said:

"Hisolocks, I have some good news for you. You're getting a dad!" his 'mother' said happily

"Who did you swindle now?" Hisolocks asked

"Come on in dear" Hakushaku-sama said and in came a man who, to Hisolocks surprise, was the man that asked him to marry.

"…" Hisolocks sat speechless

"Um, hi" Tsuzuki said

"Why are you marrying my 'mom'?" Hisolocks asked

"Because I wanted to see you again" Tsuzuki said

"Liar"

"Hakushaku-sama, I cannot marry you"

"Wha-? Why?!" Hakushaku-sama asked

"Because I love you're daughter" Tsuzuki said and Hisolocks blushed

"What?!" Hakushaku-sama screamed

"I'm not a girl. But, I will…marry you. I love you too" Hisoka blushed more than he could

   So then Hisoka, as his new name was, and Tsuzuki left on their romantic trip (if that's what you call a trip where you solve dead people's cases) and never returned.

The End?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

   The YnM cast comes out and bow.

YnM cast: We hope you liked our interpretation of Goldie Locks

~After the play is done and the people are gone~

Sissy: Ok, gather around people! This is you're pay.

*hands out lots of little bags containing money to the YnM cast*

Sissy: To my readers: How did you like? Good? Bad? Stupid? Awful? Review what you think about this story.

*Tsuzuki grabs Hisoka and kisses him*

Sissy: Awww…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~OWARI~


	2. Snow Brown

Yami no Matsuei's:

                          Stories of Fantasies 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, but heck! I sure wish I did! I don't own Snow White either, so don't sue. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yes here we are doing another story. This one might be long so hang onto you're hats and read at your own discretion…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warning: I've only seen the series. Don't get mad if a character has many OOC-ness, but the OOC-ness makes this more fun, ne?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snow Brown

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hisoka: I'm really going to hate you for this

Tatsumi: But we need the money

Tsuzuki: This dress is horrible

Watari: Mine is even worse

Sissy: Five minutes to show time!

Tsuzuki: I guess we have no choice

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

   *ahem*

   Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince…ss that live in this beautiful country…castle. He…she walked around the castle courtyard playing with some birds.

"Come back little birdies! Come back!" Tsuzuki chased some birds almost ripping the horrible dress, if that's what you call it

   *sweatdrop*

   One fine day our 'princess' sang as "he" sat on top the edge of a well.

"Will my love come true~!" Tsuzuki sings really really badly

   *sweatdrop*

"Your singings horrible" a voice said

"Huh? Ah! Help~ *splash*" Tsuzuki fell down the well

   *sweatdrop*

"Psst! Save him!"

"Forget it, I'm leaving" the prince left

   *sweatdrop*

"Hello~ Dareka tasukete~" Tsuzuki begged

   Meanwhile, on another castle the evil witch and keeper of candles, Hakushaku-sama talked to his mirror, Enma.

"Enma, Enma on the wall who's the most beautiful person in the world?" Hakushaku-sama asked his mirror as he tried to control his laughter

"That's easy, Snow White. I mean, Brown. Snow Brown" Enma said reading some lines

"What?! Show me this Snow Brown!" Hakushaku-sama ordered

   Enma disappeared and showed Hakushaku-sama Tsuzuki who was in the bottom of the well, soaked.

"How beautiful! *heart*" Hakushaku-sama said to himself out loud

"*ahem* That's not you're line" Enma said

"Oh! Uh, yes. I must get rid of him!" Hakushaku-sama said nervously

   Just then Hakushaku-sama's pet 'crow', Watson arrived.

"Master here's your potion" Watson said fixing his large crow costume

"Watson that's too early" Hakushaku-sama said, "But anyhow, thank you" and he took the potion out of Watson's hands

   Hakushaku-sama putted down the potion next to his cauldron.

"Now with my powers, let it rain! Rain hard enough to kill the princess!" Hakushaku-sama yelled his 'incantation'

   Then at our young princess castle it began to rain and rain that he got out of the well. Suddenly, monsters came to kill Tsuzuki. But someone who rode on his horse saved him. Tsuzuki tried to stay still on the horse.

"Thank you! My savior!" Tsuzuki hugged the poor smaller man

"Konno baka! Let go!" the small man pushed Tsuzuki off the horse and he fell, "I'm not getting paid enough for this"

   The prince rode his horse down the cliff where the princess had fallen, unconscious. The prince took the princess and took him to a safe place. He left the princess inside a small house.

"There! Good-bye. I'm free~ I don't have to suffer anymore" the prince said happily

"The play ain't over yet!"

"Curses" and the prince left

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   After a while the princess woke up. He looked around the room. It was very small. He got up the bed but bonked his head.

"Itetete~" Tsuzuki said as he rubbed his head

   Tsuzuki went down the stairs, carefully watching the ceiling. He looked around the not so very small house. It was dirty.

"This house is very dirty. La la la~ Come, my forest friends. Help me clean this house" Tsuzuki sang but saw a note on the window on the outside of the house. It said, "Gone on vacation. Yours truly, the forest friends"

   Tsuzuki sweatdroped.

"Oh, well I'll just clean it up myself" Tsuzuki said and muttered, "You better pay me more for this"

"No way"

   After a while, a _long_ while, Tsuzuki finished cleaning and went to bed.

"Fi fo. Fi fo. Fi fo fi do pala" the 'dwarfs' sang to their own as they headed to their house

"What will we eat tonight, Wakaba-chan?" a blonde haired man asked his friend

"I don't know, Watari-san. What will you like to eat, Terazuma-kun?" Wakaba asked

"Um…*blush* I don't know" Terazuma said lowly

"Let's have spaghetti!" the Goushoshin brothers said

"Ok!" Wakaba said

   The five 'dwarfs' arrived at their house a few moments later. Watari noticed the change at yelled:

"Some cleaned our house!" and Terazuma kicked him

"Watari-san, wrong story" Wakaba said

"Sorry" Watari apologized

"Will you people shut up?!" Tsuzuki yelled arriving down the stairs

   There was a small silence before everyone took out there scripts.

"AHH!!! A human!!!" the Goushoshin brothers yelled

   Suddenly two people entered the room. They were the other two dwarfs, Konoe and Tatsumi who had been gone for a business trip. There was silence in the room

"This is the last time we leave you all alone!!!" Tatsumi yelled

"But we didn't do anything!" Watari said

"Then who is the human?!" Konoe asked

"What human?" the dwarfs pretended Tsuzuki wasn't there

"Hello" Tsuzuki said

"We're sorry" the dwarfs said, "But she was here when we got home. Honest!"

"Very well. She may stay. But only for the time being" Tatsumi said

   A few days passed and the dwarfs, thanks to Tsuzuki's appetite, were broke. So they went to work at the mines.

"Well then. We'll see you later Snow Brown" and the dwarfs left

~Meanwhile~

"Enma, Enma on the wall who is the most beautiful person in the world?" Hakushaku-sama asked his mirror

"That's easy. Snow Brown" Enma said reading a book

"What?! I though I destroyed him!" Hakushaku-sama said

"Well he's alive and dandy" Enma said

"I must get rid of him! Though it would be a shame" Hakushaku-sama said

"Master, the potion" Watson said as he pointed at the potion with one hand and fixed his costume with the other

"Ah, yes… With this I'll kill Snow Brown" he said as he transformed into an old lady and held in his hands an apple, "I prepared this just in case he lived"

   And so Hakushaku-sama went to the dwarf's house to kill Snow Brown. When he arrived he knocked the door and Tsuzuki answered it. Hakushaku-sama tried to control himself.

"Hello young lady. Would you like an apple?" Hakushaku-sama asked in disguise

"Oh yes please!" Tsuzuki took the basket of apples and ate them all, "Thank you" and he closed the door

   Hakushaku-sama checked thru one of the windows Tsuzuki. He saw as Tsuzuki collapse on the floor.

"He, he, he… Now I'm the most beautiful!!!" and Hakushaku-sama left

~Meanwhile~

   The dwarfs worked in the mines. When someone thru the shadows called the dwarfs, but the dwarfs ignored him.

"Konno bakas!!! Listen up! Your Snow Brown's dead!" and he left

"What?! Everyone let's go!!!" and the dwarfs left

   Hakushaku-sama ran as fast as he could. And the dwarfs went towards Snow Brown. Watari checked the scrip.

"HOLD IT!!!" and everyone stopped, "We're going the wrong way"

   And they headed to kill the witch. As they caught up with him they were about to kill Hakushaku-sama when Tatsumi yelled:

"HOLD IT!!! This is the person with whom we make business. If we kill him we'll have no food" and so they went to get Snow Brown

   *sweatdrop*

   When they arrived to their house they found Snow Brown dead, well at least he was sleeping.

"Good thing Watson can't difference a killing potion from a sleeping potion" Watari said and everyone nodded in agreement

   And so they putted Snow Brown inside a crystal bed waiting for someone to come and wake up Snow Brown.

   As the days went on their hopes became smaller until one fine and glorious day arrived. There was a prince who had heard about the princess and went to try to wake her up (he also heard that if he didn't go he wouldn't get paid). He approached Snow Brown.

"I'm _really_ not getting paid enough for this" the prince, Hisoka said

"Will you save her?" Watari asked

"Fine~" Hisoka sarcastically said

   Hisoka leaned over and as he was about to kiss Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki himself approached Hisoka and gave him a long kiss. Finally after a small while they separated. Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki who sweetly smiled at him.

"Thank you, my savior" Tsuzuki lowly said

   Hisoka looked the other way so that Tsuzuki wouldn't see him blushing. The dwarfs celebrated all night.

   The very next morning Snow Brown and the prince left and they lived happily ever after. The end?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The YnM cast comes out and bows

YnM cast: We hope you like our interpretation of Snow White

~After the guests leave~

Sissy: Here guys

*hands sacks of money to everyone except Hisoka*

Hisoka: Where's mine?

Sissy: Oh, yeah. Here.

*hands Hisoka a large amount of money*

Tsuzuki: Hey! How come he gets more?

Sissy: He didn't appear most of the time and I felt really bad about that

Tsuzuki: Oh~ But then, what about me?

Sissy: You were the hero, so don't bother

*Tsuzuki, out of anger takes Hisoka into his arms and kisses him*

Hisoka: B-baka!

Sissy: Aww…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

~OWARI~


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Yami no Matsuei's:

                          Stories of Fantasies 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, but heck! I sure wish I did! I don't own Sleeping Beauty either. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yay! My third story for the book! My sister says she wants to do one so it will appear in this 'book'. So I'm rooting for you sis!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleeping Beauty

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hisoka: Why are we doing this?

Tatsumi: I don't know. But at least you're gaining extra money

Tsuzuki: Are we _really_ going to do this?

Watari: I get a cool costume!

Hisoka: I hate my part

Sissy: C'mon guys! It's show time!!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

   *ahem*

   Once upon a time on a very lowly country, a 'married couple' wanted to have a baby but never could have one (I wonder why?)

"I want a baby!" the 'queen' yelled

"Now, now Hakushaku-sama. I'm sure one day we will be blessed with a baby" the king told his 'wife'

"Shut up Konoe!" Hakushaku-sama yelled

"Guys those aren't your lines"

   *sweatdrop*

    So the king and 'queen' prayed and prayed. Until one beautiful day they were blessed with a healthy baby (healthy not beautiful). The kingdom celebrated and on the party of the baby the 'queen' asked:

"Who would like to bless my baby with presents?"

"We would like to bless your child my 'queen'" fairy no.1, Tatsumi said as he fixed his costume

"Thank you" Konoe said

"With my powers I give this child beauty" fairy no.2, Terazuma said not sticking to the lines then muttered, "He needs it badly now"

"With my powers I give this child the most beautiful voice the kingdom hears" fairy no.3, Wakaba said

"Ga, ga" the baby, Goushoshin (younger) said and though, 'Okay, so this part sucks. But don't I make a cute baby?'

"With my powers-"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! No one invited me? Why could that be 003?" the evil 'witch' and mad scientist, Watari arrived

"Hoo" 003 answered

"No one invited you because you could kill my guest" Hakushaku-sama muttered to himself

"Let me give this child a present too. On his, I mean her. On 'her' 16th birthday 'she' will drink a potion…and transform into a real woman!!!" Watari yelled and laughed

"That's not you're line!" whacks Watari

"Ow! Oh, fine. On 'her' 16th birthday 'she' will prick 'her' finger on a needlepoint and die" Watari said and left

"Oh no! Our child is going to die!" Hakushaku-sama said in a very dramatic voice

"Wait your majesty. I did not give this child a present. True, she will prick her finger on a needlepoint but she will not die. She'll…uh…" Tatsumi took out the script and read a bit before remembering his line, "Oh, yes! She'll sleep! She shall sleep along with the people in this castle until her true love comes and kisses her soft lips"

"Thank you fairy Tatsumi" Konoe said

   During the years there were no needlepoints in the kingdom because they were all destroyed. They were afraid that their dear princess might die.

   Now it is the princess 16th birthday.

"Princess Aurora come on out. It is your 16th birthday" Hakushaku-sama waited with love

"I'm NOT coming out!" 'Aurora' yelled

"C'mon! Don't you want to get paid?"

   Hakushaku-sama's smile turned into a frown and he got angry.

"That's not Tsuzuki-san! I was told that it was going to be Tsuzuki-san the one who played Aurora! Someone lied to me! I'm leaving!" and Hakushaku-sama left

"Ah! Wait!" Watari yells from backstage

*author comes out on stage*

Sissy: Please excuse us as we talk to our cast

*leaves the stage*

~30 minutes later~

*author comes yet again on stage*

Sissy: Please pardon us for the interruption. Now we'll continue the play; Sleeping Beauty

*leaves the stage*

   Now it is the princess 16th birthday.

"Princess Aurora come on out. It is your 16th birthday" Goushoshin older boringly said

"Fine. Here I am 'mother'" 'Aurora' said coming out wearing a gown (and wig!)

*author laughs her head off*

"I'm going to leave" Hisoka said

"Gomen, gomen. Continue"

"What would you like on your birthday Aurora?" Konoe asked

"I would like nothing more than you, 'mother' and father to be healthy" Hisoka said

"Thank you Aurora. Now go to your room" Konoe said and Aurora left for 'her' room

   Aurora arrived at her room and saw a needlepoint. And because 'she' had never seen one she went to touch it.

"What could this be? *trips on the carpet* *prick!* Ow! This really freaking hurt! Huh? Damn Watari and his potions… *falls to the floor* Zzz" Aurora fell asleep on the floor

"Ah. The princess is dead" Goushoshin (older) said with no acting spirit

"Say it with spirit!" whacks Goushoshin (older)

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! My curses never fail! Now your princess is dead!!!" Watari arrived and left

"Do not worry your majesty. Thanks to the gift I gave the princess those years ago 'she' is sleeping. And so the people in this castle shall sleep as well and we shall wait for 'her' true love to come" Tatsumi said and with his fairy friend they putted the castle people to sleep.

~A week later~

   The castle was now covered with (fake) vines. The fairies stood to wait for a prince to arrive. And then, one glorious day a prince arrived.

… … …

   *ahem* I said a prince arrived. Hey prince! Stop eating the sweets and get over here!!!

"I'm here! *ahem* I mean, so this is the famous castle covered with vines that has a beautiful princess sleeping at the top of the castle" the prince, Tsuzuki arrived, "Hey why are the vines fake?"

"*ahem*"

"Oh, sorry" Tsuzuki apologizes

"Thank you for coming fair prince. Would you please save this castle's princess?" Wakaba asked

"Huh?! Oh. Yes, if it could save this poorly created castle" Tsuzuki said

"Don't make fun of my castle!" throw a rock at Tsuzuki

"Ow!" Tsuzuki rubbed his head

"Then please enter. But beware of the evil 'witch' and mad scientist; Watari" Terazuma said and the three fairies opened a path for our hero

   Tsuzuki entered the castle. He made his way up the stairs and unfortunately found Watari.

"So~! You've come to take my sex-changing potion! Well I won't let you!" Watari said

"I don't want you're stupid potion! Where's the princess?!" Tsuzuki asked taking out his sword

"Top floor. Just follow the stairs" Watari said and continued on his potion

"Ok. Thanks!" Tsuzuki said and left

"Why doesn't anyone follow the script?"

   Tsuzuki arrived at the top floor and found Aurora. Awake and playing with 003.

"Um, are you the princess that's supposed to be sleeping here?" Tsuzuki asked

"Yeah~ Watari just doesn't know how to do things" Hisoka said

"Um, I rescued you! Would you marry me?" Tsuzuki asked

"Why not? This whole play went up in smoke. It wouldn't even matter" Hisoka said

"*sigh* Why me?"

   And so the two married couple left and never returned to the kingdom (we all know why, don't we?) As they left Tsuzuki found a board that was the entrance to the kingdom. It said:

Welcome to this glorious kingdom! Beware of evil freak scientist that will try to use you as it's guinea pig. Beware of the fairies that will grant a wish just to save your skin. Also, beware of this kingdom's king and queen that don't get along to well. With love, Enma Daioh.

The end?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

*the YnM cast comes out*

YnM cast: We hope you have enjoyed our play; The Sleeping Beauty

~After the guests are gone~

Sissy: Ok! Gather around, people!

*the YnM cast gathers around Sissy*

Sissy: Now you all did a wonderful job. Ok let me start. Hakushaku-sama gets nothing for not sticking through to the end. Goushoshins get 2 times the normal because they were wonderful. At least one of them one was. Watari and Tatsumi get 2 times the normal for doing a very good job. Tsuzuki and Hisoka get three times the normal because I liked them. Konoe gets four times the normal for sticking thru to the end. And Wakaba and Terazuma get 5 times the normal for not getting to many lines.

*hands out the money*

Tsuzuki: Hisoka~! C'mon! Let me buy you dinner!

Hisoka: Ok.

*Tsuzuki put his arm around Hisoka and kisses his forehead*

Sissy: How sweet~!

*Tsuzuki hears author, grabs Hisoka, kisses him and runs off*

Sissy: Wow~ Please submit your reviews and tell me what you think!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

~OWARI~


	4. The 3 Little InuPeople

The 3 Little Inu-People 

Author: Sissy & Kody

Disclaimer: This series does not belong to me and neither does the story of the 3 little pigs

Warnings: Obvious yaoi

A/N: Have fun reading this!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~

Hisoka: What kind of script is this?

Tsuzuki: Tough…

Watari: Ok~

Tatsumi: This is stupid

Sissy: Showtime folks!

~*~*~

   *ahem*

   Once upon a time there lived a family of inu-people. They lived very happy until they were dead broke.

"Why do you have to make me dirt poor?! I have money for Kami's sakes!" Hakushaku-sama yells from inside his dog costume

"Shut up!" and Hakushaku-sama is knocked unconscious by a large book (courtesy of Hisoka's library)

"I am sorry children but I have to let you go so you can have lives of your own" Konoe reads the script, wearing a dog costume

"But why mommy?" Tsuzuki cries in an inu costume

"You eat too much Tsuzuki-san" Tatsumi says in his inu costume

   So the next day the 3 little inu-people leave to make a living of their own. The first little piggy, er, inu-man bought straw and built a house of his own.

"Bye Tatsumi and Tsuzuki!" Watari waves goodbye as he goes inside his house

   Later the second little pig-, inu-man buys wood and builds a house of his own.

"Well then, time to call the constructers" Tatsumi says

"Bye Tatsumi!!!!" Tsuzuki waves goodbye as he leaves

   A while later Tsuzuki buy bricks and… Tsuzuki! What are you doing?!

"This goes…no, that ain't right" Tsuzuki struggles to how to build his house

"Kody help him!"

   Since Tsuzuki doesn't know how to build a simple house of bricks, he called our constructer.

"Hai, hai!" Kody appears and builds a nicely done house of bricks, then leaves

"Thanks bunny!" Tsuzuki says happily

"It's coming out of your paychecks, you hear me?!"

   So the 3 little piggish, darn. I mean, inu-men lived happily in their houses. Until one day, when a big bad wolf came. The big, bad wolf was hungry and wanted to eat some inu-people.

"I don't want to eat them! I want revenge!" Hakushaku-sama says evilly in his costume

   *sweatdrop*

   So the big bad wolf wanted revenge… … … So…the big bad wolf arrived at the first house. The house of straw. The wolf approached it and called,

"Come on out little inu! Or I'll huff and I'll puff until I-"

   *boom!*

   The house of straw blew up in the air and all the straw from the house was on the floor.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used that" Watari tells 003

"You! You're part of my master plan! Come!" Hakushaku-sama calls Watari

"Why should I?"

"Very well then"

   *hostage capturing in progress*

   So…the wolf captured the first little inu-man and brought him to the second house. The house of wood.  As the wolf got to the-

   …

"…" Hakushaku-sama and Watari stare at the house of wood

   *Tatsumi comes out of a nicely done cabin to water his plants*

"Oh hello Hakushaku-sama. Why are you in that costume?" Tatsumi looks at Hakushaku-sama

"Why the hell do you have a cabin?! Kody! Did you do this?!"

"No way! First time I've heard of this!"

"Mph! Mpphh!" Watari yelled

"Watari-san? Why are you tied up?" Tatsumi looks at Hakushaku-sama, who looks pretty evil right now. "Oh, f-!"

   *2nd hostage capturing in progress*

   *ahem*

   So the big bad wolf caught his second victim. As he heads towards the 3rd house (aka. The house of bricks) the wolf noticed that some people were moving in next door to Tsuzuki. A 'girl' came out holding very dearly a brown box, followed by 'her' 'father'.

"'Father', why do we have to move here? I've heard nothing but horrible stuff from this place" the 'girl' speaks memorized lines

"I don't know, but wait here a sec." Enma enters the house

"He…He…He…" Hakushaku-sama laughs evilly

"What's this bad feeling?" the 'girl' turned around and screamed

"Hisoka-san! I found the script!" Enma returns to no one

   …

   *ahem*

   So the big bad wolf went next door and knocked on the door. Tsuzuki answered it.

   *drums sounds*

"Welcome Tsuzuki-san! To the Check-what's-behind-curtain-number-three show!" Hakushaku-sama says happily with his microphone

"Huh?" Tsuzuki stares wide-eyed with curiosity

"Will you choose curtain #1? Curtain #2? Or curtain #3? Where yours truly is" Hakushaku-sama says with joy

"Um…" Tsuzuki is deciding

"Mmph! Mmmmmph!" a voice is heard behind curtain #1 (freakish translation: Tsuzuki! Get us outta here!)

   Suddenly our hero decides which he will pick!

"I'm choosing! Curtain! Number! Two!!!!!!" Tsuzuki says with joy to spare

"Wha-?" Hakushaku-sama was left without words

"Then curtain # 2 it is!" Kody boots Hakushaku-sama away and pulls a string that reveals what's behind curtain #2.

   To Tsuzuki's unending joy came **more** unending joy. Hisoka sat there holding his brown box while carrying on his face a look that could actually kill someone.

"Hisoka!!!!!" Tsuzuki hugged his partner

"Konno bakayaro!!! I oughtta kill you!!!!" Hisoka bonked Tsuzuki on the head

"But 'Soka-chan! Your honey biscuits led me to you!!!" Tsuzuki said

"Well that's all folks!!!!" Kody waves goodbye to the audience. Behind him is Hakushaku-sama looking gloomily, Watari and Tatsumi, still tied to a chair and Tsuzuki and Hisoka, bickering.

End

~*~*~

~After the guests leave~

Tatsumi: I can't believe you let Hakushaku-sama get away with that!

Sissy: Who says I did?

*author laughs evilly* *everyone sweatdrops*

Hisoka: How about paying us?

Sissy: Oh yeah! Here's double for Tatsumi and Watari for bearing with what happened, here's your pay Kody for helping out, here's your pay Enma-sama you were good, here you go Tsuzuki-

Tsuzuki: Hey! How come I don't get double?!

Sissy: You couldn't build the house, so your other half went to Kody's paycheck

Tsuzuki: Wha-?

Sissy: And here's double pay for Hisoka for holding the brown box

Tatsumi: Miss author, what's in that brown box by the way?

Sissy: I'm glad you asked! It's Hisoka's homemade honey biscuits!

*all in the room gasp in awe*

Tsuzuki: That's why it was so yummy!!!!

Hisoka: *blush* S-shut up!!!

Tsuzuki: Wai!!!

*Tsuzuki picks Hisoka up and runs off with him*

Sissy: Aww… See ya all later!!!!


End file.
